holtrhulainfandomcom-20200214-history
Destiny
Author's Note This is my One Year Adventure Novel contest story, the one I've been going on about. I'm afraid it's not moving super fast right now, I still have a lot of book work to do, but I wrote a fragment of the first chapter. I want the rough draft done by early June, which means sooner or later, this may slow my progress on 'Tears of the Ocean'. Never fear, both will be finished ;) I love them both *cuddles* So! 'Destiny' is first of, dedicated to Astar Goldenwing. Because she inspired me to base this fictional country and people off Russian influences (as well as Norse and Scottish) Also to Reep, Lus, and Heather, a couple people on the OYAN forum, and of course my teacher, Mr. S. This book should be twelve chapters long. It also may be somewhat disturbing and violent in cases, probably a lot like Tears of the Ocean. I do not spare my characters anything, and the plot is pretty intense at times. No I don't have cover art yet, I need to make some. That's just temporary. Hope you like, I'll be adding music links here as well :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sYCyyCTUBG8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cnpJA26ITNE Chapter 1 Clouds in the Sky The world was cold. It is, after all, a bitterly cold place. But my world was ice .. an unnatural cold that spread up my arms, locking them with beautiful crystalline chains. Chains that I called upon to aid me, that I had manipulated and killed with .. now they would kill me. I could have moved if I had wanted, but the extreme effort it would have taken was too much. I had been so desperate to prove myself, to save the kingdom on my own .. like it was really my duty. Maybe I deserved this. A tear dripped down my cheek, and I felt the cold as it froze on my frosted fur. I would freeze here, as the monster that had inflicted this undying curse upon me ravished my kingdom, and freedom would be gone from the mountains forever. How long would it take? How many more kingdoms would suffer the fate of mine? "Why?" My voice was a soft sound, the softest I had heard it in a long while. "Why wouldn't I listen?" But I never listened. Now I would pay, and my kingdom paid with me. ><>< The thunder of hooves was all around me, surrounding me, flowing through me. Moments like this .. well, they were what I lived for. A sense of freedom like no other, the feeling I could fly. “Azul, wait up!” The moment came to a screeching halt, as I pulled back on my horse’s reins, turning in my saddle as my closest friend slid his mount to a stop next to me, throwing up a wave of snow. “What is it?” I asked, panting the slightest bit from exhilaration. The pine marten flicked one of his silky brown ears in annoyance. “Konan wants us to stay close to him. It’s not often we get out of Svellcrest, don’t abuse it, ok?” I rolled my eyes. “Martes, don’t be such a wet blanket. I was just galloping. And besides, we’re too close to Svellcrest for any Esmeraldians to be around, our armies keep them on their side of the border.” “Nothing is impossible.” Konan’s voice was accompanied by his mount’s hoof-falls crunching in the snow. “Don’t forget that Azul, you’ll live longer for it.” I shrugged, looking around. “Where’s Icicle?” The cat looked into the sky for a moment, before fastening his cloak better about his shoulders. “He flies where he so wishes. He’ll be back soon enough. Now come, no more dashing about, we have a long ride ahead of us to reach Winterdell. “ The cat rode on ahead, and I followed in a more sedate pace than before. I ruffled my thick, bluish gray fur, taking a deep breath of the cold morning air. It had a bite to it, as always, but for Asguard, it was a glorious day; the sun was gleaming off last night’s snow, and the wind had died to a gentle breeze. I shoved my black hair out of my eyes, casting a glance behind us at Svellcrest. The capital city was gleaming like a solid diamond, the spires of the palace glinting like pure ice. I snickered at my thoughts .. of course it looked like ice. It was ice. There was a sudden screech, and a flurry of wings as a large, pure white bird with a strange blue sheen to his feathers landed on Konan’s shoulder. The tabby cat’s horse started, half rearing, and he pulled back on the reins, patting his mount’s neck. He lifted the arm Icicle was sitting on, and the bird screeched again. I brought my horse next to Konan’s, asking, “What’s wrong with him?” Martes was looking curious as well, as the bird almost tried to lift Konan from his saddle, screeching loudly. The cat pinned his ears, shaking his pet off. “Icicle ...” However the bird would not be swayed, sounding his wild call again, and Konan’s horse reared, tossing its heels up and throwing its rider over its neck. The cat landed heavily, rolling away as his horse turned, galloping for Svellcrest. I dismounted, holding onto my now skittish mount’s reins. “Konan, are you hurt?” He stood slowly, shaking his head, though his clenched fangs told a different story. “I’m fine ..” Icicle landed on his shoulder again, screeching, and my horse reared, flattening its ears. I gave the reins a sharp yank, calling, “Whoa, easy boy! It’s ok ..” However my usually responsive horse was side stepping and tossing his head, simply refusing to calm down. Martes was having a hard time with his own mount, and there was a sudden sharp swish of air being split. My horse ripped the reins from my paws with an agonized scream, and I leapt back, narrowly missing the thrashing hooves. I yelped as my skirt tangled around my legs and tail, and I fell on my back ... for one terrible moment I wondered if I would be trampled. However my mount crashed to the ground, thrashing for a second with another cry, before it went still. And I saw why ... a green fletched arrow was imbedded in the animal’s side near its shoulder. There was the sound of steel on steel as Konan drew his elegant sword, tensed as he looked around for the offender. Now that there was relative silence, I could hear clashing steel not too far off. Konan looked to Martes, calling, “Take her back to Svellcrest, I’ll see what’s going on!” The cat leaped over a ridge of snow, vanishing from sight. Martes held his horse’s reins tightly, holding a paw out to me. “Come on, you heard him!” I stood up, panting, “And you’re just going to leave him? He’s hurt from his fall, he needs us!” “Azul, you aren’t even armed, just ..” I glared at him, scrambling to my horse’s body. I tried not to think about him, he’d been mine for many years, and the loss was already starting to hurt .. but I couldn’t think about it. I seized hold of the hilt of my cutlass, sheathed and hidden between my saddle and the blanket beneath it. There was a grating sound as I pulled the gleaming blade free. “Wrong.” Martes groaned. “Azul, you idiot! I’ve only taught you what I know and I’m only a squire .. besides you’re in a skirt .. you can’t do this!” I flattened my ears. “I can so! Konan needs us, he can’t do it alone. Now either come, or don’t!” I didn’t wait for him, just jumped over the ridge Konan had vanished behind, tripped over my skirt, and landed face first in a pile of snow. My teeth clenched together in a growl, and I struggled to my paws. This wasn’t going to work. I slashed my cumbersome skirt in half, from the knees down, and jumped forward. The fight wasn’t hard to find, it came to me in the form of an armored weasel with a longsword. He sneered, jumping forward with a vertical slash I brought my cutlass against in an upward parry. I was thrown back by the force of his blow, for it was far harder than training with Martes, and even Konan. In partial terror, I kicked out, though my feet found nothing but air as I raised my cutlass above my head in hopes of deflecting something. A terrible weight crashed down upon me and my weapon, for a moment nearly smothering me with fur. I shoved the limp creature off me, struggling to pull my cutlass free of him, as I noticed the green fletched arrow imbedded between his shoulder blades. I looked up, pinning my ears as I found myself looking down the shaft of another arrow, drawn fully on a bow. There was a shriek, and Icicle swooped down upon the beast’s head. I threw myself to the side as the arrow zipped past my shoulder angrily, tearing through my coat and shallowly through my fur. There was a flash of pain, and I snarled, jumping at the beast, who was trying to avoid the furious bird. I kicked his legs from beneath him, jumping on him before he could retaliate and pinning my blade across his throat. “Don’t ... move.” The creature, a fox with fur the color of fire, didn’t seem too flustered. “You’re not an Esmeraldian. Thought you were. Now let me up.” “Oh yea? How do I know you won’t kill me?” The wound on my shoulder throbbed, reminding me. The fox moved like lightning, shoving my blade away with the leather brace on his arm, and leapt up, regardless of my weight. I yelped, falling to the snow, but holding my cutlass forward. I leapt to my feet, adopting a hanging guard stance as the fox pulled a gleaming halberd off his back. He gave me a look, something between surprise and disbelief. “You really think I’m going to fight you? I’ve got a lady to protect, want my advice? Get out. Esmerld spares no one.” He leaped away, as I flattened my ears. I could fight, what did he think, that I was helpless or something? I recognized Konan’s yell from nearby, and Icicle’s angry squawk. Without giving myself time to think about any of the things that had happened, I ran forward, almost running into the older beast. He stared at me a moment, before parrying a soldier’s advance. “What are you doing here, I told Martes to take you back!” “You need help!” I couldn’t resist arguing as I was forced to bring my cutlass against another opponent. Konan glared at me. “What ... would your uncle say?” He spun around, impaling the beast he was facing, and I slashed at my own enemy, as Icicle fell to clawing at his eyes. Konan grabbed me by the jacket, panting, “Your uncle .. will have .. my head! Stay behind me! Where’s Martes?” I suddenly realized the pine marten was not with us. “I ... don’t know!” Konan groaned, holding me back with an iron paw as he deflected another attack. This one was short lived however, for there was a flash of steel, and the beast was cut down from behind. I stared up at one of the tallest and most beautiful weasels I had ever laid eyes on, and for one fractional moment, our gazes met. There was something about her that made me feel numb. Insignificant. Maybe it was the elegant, fearless way she carried herself. The weasel spun gracefully around, bringing her thin and shining blade against the next attacker. The sudden, growing thunder of hooves rang out, and Martes crested a ridge, followed by others. “There!” I suddenly realized why he’d vanished, he’d gone to get help. With the mounted beasts descending upon them, the creatures of Esmerld turned tail and bolted, leaving behind their dead .. and the havoc they had created. Martes had his sword drawn, but there was no need for it. His father, a well-built creature, reined his mount in as the weasel lady wiped her weapon on the snow, before sheathing it. “Good sir, I thank you. We are in your debt.” She dipped her head to Konan. “And you as well, my good creature.” I could not help but stare. Her speech was just as beautiful as the rest of her, and I shrank back a little. I was honestly slightly jealous of her manner of complete control, in war or peace. Martes’s father, my uncle’s chief knight, dipped his head in acknowledgement. “What is your name, and where do you come from?” The weasel bowed. “Sir, I am Lady Anirah, and ambassador from Eastgate, in the lower regions. We seek audience with King Indigo of Asguard, in a matter concerning trade.” She looked around at her creatures, half of which lay dead around us, though the fox I’d encountered earlier stood almost stiffly beside her, as well as several others. “We were attacked, as you see, and we never met your border guards.” Martes’s father tightened his horses reins, eyes narrowing. “And you came through the pass?” “That is correct, sir.” The pine marten turned to the beast beside him. “General, send twenty scouts out ahead to see what’s going on, if the guards are not in their places, Esmerld has got to have something to do with it. We will follow them once we escort this lady and her beasts to King Indigo.” His dark eyes softened as he looked around at the dead creatures. “If you wish, we will see your beasts are buried.” Anirah bowed slightly. “If milord does not mind, then I thank you. My other creatures must have healing and shelter.” “Very well.” The pine marten turned to one of his creatures. “Give the lady your horse, and see all this is done. We go to Svellcrest immediately. Konan?” He was looking at the cat, and me standing beside him. “It is too dangerous for you to continue to Winterdell, my son and Lady Azul belong in Svellcrest, and so do you, if you have any sense.” I felt my heart sink .. there went the chance of freedom. Martes dismounted beside me, asking, “Are you ok? You’re bleeding.” I cast a glance at my shoulder, and suddenly it seemed to hurt again. I shivered a little, looking around at the dead around us, and muttered, “I’m fine. Let’s .. go home.” I looked around for my horse, and then remembered all that had transpired. Part of me wanted to go back to my fallen steed, but part of me didn’t. Martes seemed to guess what I was thinking, and he laid a paw on my good shoulder. “I’m sorry about Snow.” I shoved my tears away, trying to act like nothing was wrong, though I failed miserably “It’s .. fine. No .. it’s not .. but I don’t want to think about it. Can I ride with you?” “Yea. Do you want to go back?” Martes’s father rode up, stating, “I’m sorry milady, but it’s too dangerous. Esmerld could easily ambush us and you would be a prime target. We’ll bring your tack back, but you’ll have to let us take care of the horse.” I glared at the ground, wanting to see my mount even more now that they said I couldn’t go. However my legs were cold from the rip in my skirt, my shoulder ached horribly, and somewhere in the back of my mind, common sense told me this wasn’t the time to rebel, even if it tempted me greatly. I grabbed the back of Martes’s saddle, refusing his paw and swinging up behind him. My voice was a bit resentful, mostly to hide the sorrow in it. The last thing I was going to do was cry in front of the leader of the knights and practically the whole army. “Fine.” I didn’t get to see his reaction as Martes clapped his legs on his horse’s sides, and we galloped toward the other beasts heading for Svellcrest. The morning seemed colder than before, but Martes kept my attention and didn’t let me sink into silent depression. “So you really fought Esmerldians?” I shrugged, and instantly regretted it. “Yea.” “Did they do that to you?” I looked again at my shoulder, before flicking my silky ears back in anger. “No, it was that red fox up there. He about shot me, and I’ll bet it was him that shot my horse, because his arrows are fletched in green.” I paused, feeling some satisfaction as I added, “I plowed him down and pinned him at least.” Martes sounded concerned. “But if he tried to kill you, why is he with us?” “He claimed he mistook me for an Esmerld soldier and he’s with that lady Anirah, but I’m not sure I believe him.” I realized I sounded sulky, but I didn’t care. “I guess, in the rush of battle.” Martes sounded unsure. “But a soldier in a skirt?” I smirked despite myself. “Either he’s lying, or he’s dumb.” Martes sounded thoughtful, though his words were soft. "Or perhaps he's up to something." I paused, asking, "What do you mean?" "Do you find it odd .." The pine marten paused, and I raised an eyebrow. Martes shook his head, falling silent, and I'd have given a lot to get inside his mind at that moment. However I had no more time to grill him, for we were at the magnificent gates of Svellcrest. Set in the towering stone walls of the city, they were solid oak, imported from lower kingdoms as pines were the only trees that dared grow on the edges of our tundra. Behind them was the formidable portcullis, raised, but I could see the sharp spikes on the bottom of the metal gate as we went under it. The city stretched out before us, gleaming. Most houses, however small, were made at least partly of ice, because wood was scarce and did little to trap the sun's heat. At the top of it all, the palace perched like some bird of prey. Its spires and roofs gleamed with the sun's light, as did its walls .. for this was the crowning glory of all Asguard. It was made almost completely of ice, from window to turret, and sometimes it hurt me to look fully upon it when the sun seemed to give it a light of its own. Our horses hooves clacked noisily on the stone ramp leading up to the gates, a miniature version of the outer wall's. I dismounted, as did Martes, and our horses were quickly led to the stables by palace servants. Konan flicked one ear, and I knew he was nervous. He was the palace falconer, but he mostly kept to himself with the exception of Martes and I. Icicle moved from one of the cat's shoulders to the other, Konan's worry obviously affecting him. I looked at Martes, muttering, "Maybe we should .. go .." The pine marten's father walked by us, shaking his head. "Oh no, the King will wish to speak with you, especially with him." He gave Konan a pointed look, and I scowled, feeling the way the cat was treated was unfair. "He risked his life to defend us and the visitors, he's done nothing wrong!" My older friend laid a paw on my shoulder, stating flatly, "Azul. It's enough. You wouldn't have been out there if it wasn't for me, so I will take responsibility for that." "But it was my idea .." I broke off at his stern look, grumbling under my breath and glaring at the courtyard floor. It frustrated me, the way everyone seemed to think my opinion didn't matter .. why should they be mad at Konan when it was my fault? I'd just wanted to get out of the palace, and I'd convinced my uncle .. wearied after my long begging, griping, and sulking .. to let me go with Konan to visit his sister in Winterdell, a nearby town. Martes's father had consented to letting him come, and I'd been elated .. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been out of Svellcrest. Now it had been ruined by those dumb visitors .. my uncle would probably see I never went anywhere else for the rest of my life! I shot the group a sideways glare as we made our way through the palace halls. Why couldn't they get attacked on their own time? I knew I was being horrible and selfish, but I could just imagine the lecture I was going to get. My shoulders slumped and I sighed, thinking on all that had happened. Those Esmerldian soldiers, and the creatures that had died .. and I was angry at how dumb I was being. Of course it was good that we'd found the travelers, they didn't deserve to be murdered just because I wanted some freedom. But I still couldn't help wondering .. when was I going to get something that I really wanted? Like freedom to have great adventures. Like being a knight just as my father had been. I shoved that thought away, all it would ever do was torment me. One of my greatest desires, ever since I'd first laid eyes on the most elite forces of Asguard at practice with the sword and lance, was to be one of them. We'd entered the throne room now, where my uncle sat waiting for us, and I purposefully put myself a little behind Konan and Martes. The noble blue gray dog fox stood as Anirah and her creatures bowed before him, and the weasel explained the nature of her mission. Once again I was awed by her, she must have an amazing life, traveling as an ambassador. What adventures she must have had, what wonders she must have seen! Perhaps that was what I should be, an ambassador. My uncle and I had talked some on my future, as I was nearing adulthood .. I knew I could never tell him my heart's desire, for he would dismiss it swiftly as nonsense. But I knew he wanted me to train for something, and one thing I would never be was a stuffy lady who got married. I would almost sooner die. I had not been listening, and suddenly Martes poked me. I looked at him, and he pointed at my uncle. I blinked, before curtsying awkwardly, as I knew I must. King Indigo motioned I come forward, and I was relieved to see his blue eyes were worried, not angry. "Niece, are you alright?" I shrugged, clenching my teeth as the wound protested to me moving it. "Ah .. uhh .." Suddenly I remembered the rip down the middle of my thick skirt, the blood on my jacket, and the cutlass in my paw. "Well .. I got in a fight." "With Esmerldian soldiers?" My uncle looked sharply at Konan. "Why didn't you send her back?" I clenched my paw tighter about the hilt of my weapon, my mind working quickly. Telling the truth would only get Konan in more trouble. "He tried, my horse got shot from underneath me and I was attacked." I desperately wished to say I'd vanquished the beast I'd been faced with, but I knew better. "Konan saved me." My uncle said nothing a moment, before he straightened up. "Well, at least he has done one good deed for Asguard." I could see Konan relax slightly, as Icicle fixed my uncle with a penetrating stare and the cat petted the phoenix's iridescent feathers to soothe him. The king nodded to his chief knight. "See our guests are given rooms and whatever else they need. Post extra guards on the wall, and find out what has gone wrong at the border as soon as you can." The pine marten bowed, and my uncle turned to Konan and Martes. "Be about your normal duties." I attempted to follow them, but the older fox stopped me. "No. We need to talk, the two of us." There weren't many creatures in the throne room, just a minimal guard .. most guards must have been sent to the city wall. I let my ears flick back as my uncle motioned I follow him, and I sighed. Here it came. "Azul .. I am sorry not to get you a healer sooner, but I need to know just what went on in that battle. I believe I can trust you above all other witnesses .. Sir Evrick is honest, but he was not actually part of the fight, and you were." My ears cocked forward with the surprise I felt .. he was asking for me to tell him? I felt a little happier, but I remembered I'd have to keep my embellished story straight and not give away the fact I'd lied to defend Konan. "Well ... what do you want to know?" Indigo shrugged. "I'm concerned mostly with what those soldiers looked like, can you describe one?" "Oh yes." I nodded. "That's easy, they wore light plate armor, stained blackish. Also, they had a lot of leather bracings on their arms and legs, and their boots were tall." My uncle's brow knitted, and I felt a little uncertain. His next question confused me a little. "Did they have any color on them at all?" "Um .." I tried to properly recall the creature that had attacked me. "No, I don't think so. Why?" "Have you paid attention to your studies, niece?" I felt my often truancy catch up with me, as the only answer I could give him being, "Sort of .." Indigo looked displeased. "Well I suggest you do so, you will learn a lot more of Esmerld that way. They aren't like us, from birth, creature's destiny's are chosen for them. Those soldiers you were faced with are the pawns of the army, and it confuses me how they could have possibly penetrated my elite defenses. Unless they had help." I frowned. "Help?" "Yes, help." Indigo's eyes softened. "All these years all the action has been on the borders .. well, at least since their last attack." I felt my heart sink, I knew what he spoke of. I'd tried to shove the faint memories of that attack far from me, for in it my parents had been killed, and I'd come close to the same fate. My uncle sighed. "And each time they attack, it gets worse. We almost lost the city then, and this time .. well, we will never shrink from battle." He laid a paw on my shoulder, before noticing the cutlass, still in my paw. "This was my brother's, wasn't it?" I nodded slowly. "Yes .. it is father's. He said he wanted me to have it." Indigo sighed. "Azul, remember this. Asguard has defended the mountains from Esmerld for over three hundred years. It is our calling and our pride to uphold the freedom we stand for .. mine, and yours." I blinked. "But you wouldn't want me to fight ... would you?" Honestly, I could barely keep some excitement from my voice. If it was my calling, would there be a chance .. just one chance .. that I might be a knight? "No, that is not your responsibility. But every army needs a head, a leader, to give them commands." Indigo did not catch my hopefulness, and maybe that was a good thing. My heart sank .. to lead from behind was the very last thing I wanted to do. What adventures were to be had charting battle campaigns you would never take part in? What a boring existence that would be, I'd rather be an ambassador. But my uncle was speaking again. "Azul, my son is hardly ready to lead if something should happen to me .. he's only six. So you would have to help Blue, as you are in line for the throne after he. I could trust you in that?" I thought about bright, cheerful little Blue and how I'd sometimes play with him. He had his annoying moments, but I did care for my cousin. Still .. if I had to help him until he was sixteen or something .. I'd be twenty-six by then! I couldn't do that .. by that time I'd be old and stuffy and probably married! I realized I had a horrified look on my face, and stammered, "But .. uncle, what if I had wanted to .. be an ambassador or something! I don't want to stay in Svellcrest forever!" He looked a little surprised by my stammered confession, and he sighed. "Azul, there are a lot of things I might have wanted as a boy, but I had to give them up, because I had to be king. That's what being royalty means, I'm sorry. I know you would be an asset to the kingdom as an advisor, with the proper training." I could not muster even the tiniest bit of enthusiasm that he'd said I'd be an asset to Asguard .. an advisor? The thought made my brain ache. When did advisors fight or .. really do anything but have to come up with wise advise whenever it was needed? And all that study .. I couldn't. I just wouldn't! However my uncle wanted an answer, and I stammered, "Well .. is there anything else I could be that would help? Anything at all?" Indigo sighed. "I'll think on it. But an advisor is an respected creature, and it's fitting occupation for a lady of your status, so you think on it too. Whatever agreement we come to, you need to start the training as soon as possible." He nodded to me. "How about you change into something more presentable, our guests should not see you like this. I'll send the healer to your room to see about your shoulder." I nodded. "I guess. I will. Yea." I headed down the hall, ears flicked back and shoulders slumped, anything but the proper posture befitting a lady .. but I couldn't care less. I hated being a lady anyhow, and my mood was as dark as storm clouds. I'd always known this day was coming, and I'd always dreaded it. Now it was here, and my uncle wanted me to be an advisor? At least he hadn't decided to betroth me .. yet. Unless he had and I didn't know about it .. oh, the terrible things my mind came up with. I didn't like to imagine my uncle doing something so despicably mean, but then, he'd think he was doing me a wonderful favor. Life was a twisted mess. Sometimes I hated it so much, there were no words I could possibly express myself with. I'd never belong here, and I'd never belong anywhere .. after all, where could a lady who dreamed of fighting battles ever possibly belong? I looked down at my paws and long claws a little spitefully, muttering, "Why couldn't I have been a boy? I could be a real knight then, and it would help the kingdom .. nobody could expect me to be an advisor if I could only be a warrior." I was at my own door now, and I glared challengingly down the hallway, muttering, "You just wait. I'll find someway to be a knight .. you can't stop me." But my promises were broken even as they crossed my lips. I could never live my dreams, never. Suddenly there was a soft clatter from down the hallway, and I stiffened, paw clenching down on my sword hilt. I sniffed the cold air, but there was nothing .. just the cold smell of ice, and a little blood from my own shoulder. I pinned my ears, angry at the unease I felt. I slipped into my chambers, pushing the thick ice door shut with a clacking slam, and I flopped down on the cushioned sofa, staring dully at the light filled walls of the ice room for a while. Finally I picked up my notebook and quill off the nearby table, uncorking my ink and starting to write down a little idea I'd had for a short story. At least when I wrote, I could be whatever I wanted, and no one dared stop me then. ><>< It was a while before the healer came, bandaged me, and I finally did as my uncle had said .. changed my clothes. I looked in the mirror for a moment, scowling at my dirty, disheveled reflection. Washing took too long. I wanted to talk to Konan or Martes .. somebody who'd understand. Who might have a way to convince my uncle I just wasn't advisor material. I'd rather fall off my horse ten times in one day than do all that study! My ears drooped. Only now I didn't have a horse. I sighed. Could this day really get worse? I pushed my door open, walking down the ice corridor, my favorite boots making clicks on the floor beneath my ankle-length skirt. I'd considered wearing the trousers I'd borrowed from Martes for practice with the sword, but I decided my uncle probably would not approve. I reached one of the lower halls, before I paused in the majesty of it. The room was empty, so I simply let the sheer beauty of the glowing ice, turned gold by the sun, seep into me. Somewhere in my heart a little song I'd sketched down came to me, and I started humming the tune I'd set it to. I paused, before running and sliding across the ice floor as I let myself sing the words aloud. They didn't mean much, just rambling nonsense, as most of my songs were. I skidded to a halt at the end of the hall, starting to feel slightly better. As I made my way down the stairs, I stuck my thumbs boyishly into the belt of my skirt and whistled as Martes had taught me. It was really a wonderful feeling, and it was brought to a halt all to quickly. "Princess Azul, I presume?" I jumped, my whistling dying on my lips in an instant. Upon wheeling around I found the orange fox from earlier making his way down the stairs behind me, and I scowled, forgetting my uncle wanted these beasts treated as guests. "What do you want?" He smiled, but his smile seemed to only flicker in his emerald eyes, as striking green as mine were blue. "You sing well." I flicked my ears back slightly .. my singing was a touchy subject, as I'd never sung for anyone since my parents died. The last think I wanted was to think about that, so I shrugged, brushing this off. "I guess." "No, I mean that. Glad to see you again, I wanted to apologize for nearly shooting you earlier." I looked over at him, trying to tell what he was playing at. He wasn't a tall beast, but neither was he short, and as I was tall for a vixen, we were practically the same height. Finally, I shrugged again. "No big deal." I tried to walk away, but he kept up with me. "So, this is Asguard. Always sort of wondered what it looked like." For some reason, he made me edgy. I told myself it was because I wasn't used to creatures following me around. After all, I wasn't the most popular beast in the kingdom. I shrugged again, before blurting, "What do you want? If you need something, the guards will be happy to help you." "Well your highness, I knew the castle was ice, the princess is too?" His voice was joking. I realized I had been blunt, and it irritated me more, because I never seemed to be able to hold a decent conversation. "I'm not the princess ok? There isn't a princess. Not to be rude, but I don't even know your name, so why ..." "Ronza." The fox extended a paw. I slowly reached out, and he took my paw as if to kiss it, the way a lady was normally greeted. However I quickly forestalled this, shaking his paw and then letting mine fall to my side. "Well .. ok. I guess you already know my name." "Yep." He seemed to take my behavior in stride and show no real surprise at any of it. Maybe it was just because he didn't come from Asguard. I continued on, and so did he .. quite determined to talk with me. Too determined. "So, Azul, might I ask where you're going?" "Why do you want to know?" I was growing more uneasy as this went on. Ronza looked a little surprised at my sharpness. "You happen to be running down hallways, ice skating, singing, and whistling, so I guessed something was going on? Or do you do that normally?" I realized that had probably looked strange, and I sighed. "Only when no one is looking." "Why so shy about it? You have a pretty voice." His green eyes twinkled as they always seemed to. I stared at him a moment. I didn't know what to say, honestly, I didn't. You have the prettiest of voices, my little terror. My father's voice echoed in my head, and I looked away, breaking myself away from those memories. "No I don't. And don't go telling anyone either, see?" We'd come to the end of the hallway, to a door that led out into one of the courtyards, the one where Konan kept the palace birds of prey. I had the vague hope Ronza would go away now, but that was not to be. "If you don't want me to, your princessness. I'm only here on business, but I would like to see some of the great palace of Asguard." "And your point is?" I grumbled. "For a princess, you aren't terribly hospitable are you?" Ronza sighed, rolling his eyes, though he looked almost joking. I sighed, remembering to keep my temper in check, seeing as these were guests. "No. I'm not a princess, and even if I was, I wouldn't be that kind of princess, ok?" I let my shoulders slump, realizing he probably would go away until I gave in to what he wanted. "You wouldn't happen to want a tour, would you?" Ronza winked at me. "There you go, that's better." "Why haven't you gotten fed up with my bluntness and asked some one nicer?" I'd been blunt enough already, more of the same couldn't really hurt. He looked a little surprised, before grinning. "Well I think you're pretty nice." We'd stopped in the courtyard now, facing each other, and I stared at him. "What? How in the world can you think that?" He shrugged, and I crossed my arms. "No one thinks that. So either you're weird, or you're lying." I bit my words back, I hadn't meant to be that blunt. If that got back to my uncle, he'd be upset and disappointed, with reason .. we didn't need to offend anymore countries, with our forces hard pressed to keep Esmerld in its place. I sighed, dropped my gaze for a moment, and forced myself to apologize. "I'm sorry." The dog fox had been somewhat surprised, but now, wonder of all wonders, he laughed outright. "Don't believe I've ever met anyone quite like you." "The same for you." I muttered, sighing, "Look. You're new here. I don't really want to make your stay a bad one, and trust me, I'm very good at messing everything up. Why don't you go ask one of the servants to show you around? You'll find them a lot kinder than I am." I truly expected him to agree and leave, but he didn't. "Oh come on, you're not that bad. There's got to be some kindness in there, you're pretty enough." I raised an eyebrow, cocking one ear to the side in total bewilderment. He shook his head, tapping his claws on the side of his freckled muzzle. "You aren't used to compliments, are you?" "No." He was making me more uneasy by the moment, perhaps I was overreacting, but I wanted to be away from him. "Now will you please go ask some one else for a tour and leave me alone?" "But I was just getting to know you, your highness .." I was done. He was too strange, even for me. "Yes, and most beasts can't wait to get away .." The fox certainly knew how to irritate me, and he did it fully in the next second. "Get away from a beautiful creature like you? I doubt it .." I suddenly curled my lip. "Are you seriously saying you like me? You just met me!" I tossed my head, through with any patience. I didn't want to be anywhere near this fox, he gave me the jitters. "Go away, I won't appreciate you following me." "But your highness .." I wheeled around. "I said, go away! I meant it!" I don't know what might have transpired, if there hadn't been a commotion from the main gate. "The king! Someone get the king, quickly!" Horses were stamping and tack was jingling, guards and soldiers were everywhere, all in all, it was general mayhem. I ran forward, nearly colliding with Martes as he ran out of the armory, where he worked when he wasn't training. The pine marten looked nervous. "What's going on, do you know?" I shook my head as King Indigo hurried out, flanked by guards, and Martes' father, Sir Evrick, limped forward, bowing stiffly as if in pain. Martes gripped my arm a little tighter, as we could just hear Evrick's words. "Milord .. we've lost the outer defenses. They stopped us at the pass .." I noticed the blood running down the pine marten's armor. He staggered a little, and Indigo reached out to steady him. "I am sorry my king, we could not defeat them. There were elites with them .. we lost two score, and I assume the border guards are all dead." The entire company was wounded upon further notice, some even kneeling or being supported by comrades they were so bad off. Evrick's final statement confirmed what I'd slowly been grasping over the course of the day. "They're on their way here." My world as I knew it was no more. Chapter 2 Evil Amongst Us TBC~ Untamed We are wild 18:39, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Category:Original Stories Category:Sayna's Stories